


Ten things Arthur didn't know about Merlin

by Perditus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur just doesn't get it, Gen, and Merlin is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten things Arthur didn't know about Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love the dynamics of Arthur and Merlin’s relationship. Silly Arthur, you shouldn’t underestimate your favorite manservant! The traits aren’t listed in any sort of order, though I wanted to end the ‘don’t know’ list with magic. Some of it is a bit chronologically skewed and the magic thing is completely AU.

  **1**. **Wise**

Over the years Merlin has been serving Arthur, one thing that continues to astound him is the rare moments when wisdom beyond the years and experience of a lowly manservant shine through and advise the king when the situation is dire enough for him to ask for help.

He’s so sincere when he tells Arthur exactly what he thinks and despite the absurdity of it all, Arthur finds himself listening to Merlin’s words because they make so much sense that it should simply be common knowledge. Merlin truly believes in what he’s saying and that makes it all the more convincing. He has so much faith in his values and beliefs and even Arthur himself that the king takes lessons from his wisdom even though Merlin shouldn’t possess that sort of power anyway.

* * *

 

**2\. Graceful**

Merlin is a bumbling idiot, that much is for sure. He trips over his own two legs like a newborn horse does when learning how to walk. He can’t catch anything to save his life and it’s a miracle he hasn’t sustained any permanent brain damage from all the flying projectiles he’s failed to dodged (true, Arthur was the one throwing them, but the fact remains you’d think the man would learn).

This is why it became such a shock that Merlin had an ounce of grace hidden beneath all that awkward, lanky appearance. Arthur wouldn’t have believed it until he saw it with his own two eyes, and even then the king found himself questioning the state of his mental being. Merlin could dance. Dance. Why, on God’s green earth, did Merlin learn to dance? Didn’t he come from a small village (Ealdor, that’s the name of it) where such entertainment would be practically useless? Still, Arthur stood gaping as Merlin was grinning like the utter fool he was and dancing with his wife. Gwen was grinning and looked just as shocked as her husband, but in a more pleasant way. As Arthur snuck away he silently reminded himself to confront his manservant on the subject. The man proved to be a puzzle, and Arthur fully intended on solving it.

* * *

**3\. Modest**

Merlin didn’t have much to brag about. He had a sense of humor, Arthur supposed, and wasn’t completely insufferable. It wasn’t too terrible a chore to get along with the man; he was fun to banter with at the very least.

He was clumsy (except for dancing, apparently. Dancing!), and could be quite stupid when he chose to. His ears were too large, but much good it did him seeing as he had a habit of never listening to orders and running off and doing his own thing anyway. So to learn his manservant was humble was rather…interesting, to say the least. Arthur assumed that he would take whatever compliment he got with that infuriating smirk plastered on his face. (In Arthur’s defense Merlin did brag about being able to take him out with less than one blow when they first met. Even to this day the memory made him laugh pleasantly.) But the king decided to test his theory and press a...‘compliment’ onto his manservant. Not that he would ever admit doing such a thing, but he had a talent for being able to get Merlin to shut up about certain things.

“You’re a good friend, Merlin,” He commented offhandedly as the other man bustled about and assisted the king with removing his armor.

“Hm?” If anything the manservant was shocked. His piercing blue eyes met with Arthur’s almost curious ones. He responded only with a shrug, wanting to see how far he’d be able to push Merlin before getting him to say something.

“It’s nothing a somewhat competent servant wouldn’t do.” Arthur found he couldn’t find the words to respond without sounding like a girl and secretly wondered if Merlin really thought that about himself.

* * *

 

**4\. Sensitive**

After any sort of battle or patrol with casualties on Camelot’s end, Merlin was a curious sight indeed. Oftentimes the king would go out personally and see to it the bodies were respectively taken care of and given a proper knight’s funeral and the manservant always tagged along.

He would go to each body and look unexplainably sad, biting his lip and looking like a kicked puppy. Sometimes he would go so far as to silently close the eyes of the dead men so it wouldn’t look like they were quite so lifeless.

_“Knights die all the time Merlin.”_ Arthur once tried to explain it to him. It was almost unnerving to see Merlin mourn the loss of every soldier.

It didn’t change anything except for Arthur’s feelings towards the displays. It made him jealous and somewhere in the deep, dark recessions of his mind he cursed his father for molding him into the cold, tactical general he was to this day.

* * *

 

**5\. Hard-working**

Merlin was lazy in his own right. He whined incessantly about the list of chores Arthur assigned him and took a horribly long time to complete them. He slept all through the morning and tended to forget the king’s breakfast. In fact, he insinuated on more than one occasion that he should think about losing weight.

But when it was really necessary Merlin could work harder than any man Arthur has ever witnessed. When it mattered Arthur could always find Merlin outside the gates, waiting for him with the saddles readied and the horses prepared…

…because that’s what hard-working men did. 

* * *

 

**6\. Sarcastic/witty**

It took a while to get used to the fact that Arthur now had a manservant nearly as quick-witted and sharp tongued as he. The sense of humor Merlin possessed was refreshing and something new…and dare Arthur say fun.

While the prince was used to exchanging blows with the other knights through means of swords or maces or polearms or axes, nothing was quite like the friendly arguments and insult wars that often broke out between Arthur and Merlin.

Of course, there were times where his sarcasm was not at all appreciated, namely when it got the pair in trouble or when Merlin had really done something to piss Arthur off this time. Those incidents usually ended with something sharp and or heavy soaring through the air with sole intent to hit the manservant.

When Arthur first laid eyes on the gangly boy he thought he would be too dull to think of a way to properly defend himself against the prince’s words. How happy he was to discover otherwise.

* * *

**7\. Intelligent**

Intelligence was not quite the same thing as wisdom. Having knowledge and knowing when to apply it and truly understand it were two concepts at the opposite ends of the spectrum. Fortunately for Merlin, he contained both.

Arthur didn’t even know he could read, and that wasn’t through any ignorance or attempt to downplay Merlin’s IQ. It just so happened that very rarely are children of a farmer taught to read or perform any sort of academic skill. (It led Arthur to think about how strange that was and wonder if he really knew everything there was to know about his new manservant.)

But seeing Merlin hunched over a book in Gaius’ and intently…studying startled Arthur. Gaius took no note of it and inquired his presence. Still staring at his manservant, the physician had to repeat the question to elicit a response from the royal.

“Is he…reading?” Arthur asked, incredulous. The look on his face was almost comical, head tilted and eyes widened slightly. He probably would have been gaping too, had it not been for Gaius staring at him as though he grew another head.

“Why, yes, sire.” The older man answered, unsure of what to think. He had taken Merlin as his apprentice and ward, had he not? The boy would have to know how to read; though Gaius wasn’t the one to teach him the fact remains he would at least have to learn if only for that reason.

“Oh, don’t sound so surprised Arthur.” Merlin grumbled, closing the tome and standing up. “Now what do you want?” And though Arthur shoved the incident to the back of his head he never really forgot about it and vowed to find out anything else about Merlin that he may not have known.

* * *

 

**8\. Brave**

Merlin was the bravest man Arthur had ever had the pleasure of meeting, because looking back on their years as friends that’s the only thing the experience could be labeled as: a pleasure. He showed extraordinary bravery in the face of danger and never once let Arthur down despite what the king would say otherwise.

On every stupid adventure Arthur embarked Merlin was there with his snarky comments and he pretended to be apathetic towards his wellbeing but in the face of danger he proved to be much more protective than a usual manservant would be. (Of course, it was easy to argue Merlin was not normal or usual.)

He was always willing to pick up a sword and although he looked completely ridiculous with it (Arthur would constantly harass the man about it. How many training sessions has he witnessed again? Clearly not enough to learn anything.)

The man had even faced down a dragon alongside Arthur even when both of them were fairly certain they would die and Camelot would fall, and while he wasn’t much help, it was secretly appreciated.

Arthur would never admit this, because if he did Gwen would get that look that said she was just barely containing a coo and Merlin’s head might explode with how hard he would grin. (Funny how his manservant would accept any compliment if it brought embarrassment to the king. Modest his ass.)

If any man had to serve or advise him, he was glad it was Merlin.

* * *

 

**9\. Strong**

It was strange how some days Merlin looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Slumped forward, bags under his normally bright eyes and a grin that spoke volumes, crying for help yet refusing to talk at the same time. It was a confusing contradiction, one that Arthur would probably never understand.

Still, he didn’t enjoy watching anyone suffer and while it wasn’t much, Arthur would joke and try to make Merlin at least crack and irritated smile. His manservant always had a strange depth to him that seemed to be ingrained into his genetic makeup and reflect upon his relationships with everyone.

Arthur wasn’t sure what he was hiding, but when he could he would ease that weight off his friend.

* * *

 

**10\. Magic**

“Merlin?” Arthur’s eyes were wide as his breath caught in his throat. He met the blue eyes of the man he once trusted. Merlin spun around, eyebrows drawn in a look of increasing panic.

“I couldn’t let him kill you.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry Arthur, but I only ever used it for good.”

“H-how?”

“I was born with it!” Merlin’s voice took on a shrill tone near the end of his statement. He was near hysterics.

Arthur took a deep breath and laid his sword down on the forest floor. His mind was reeling but one thing was clear: he owed his manservant at the very least the benefit of the doubt. His voice turned serious but for Merlin’s sake he would try to understand.

“Tell me everything.”

* * *

 

**One: Loyal**

But it wasn’t just the fact that he would fight alongside the king that convinced him Merlin possessed such a trait; but the observation that the manservant would stand by any friend or innocent citizen of Camelot. (All her people deserved protection and Merlin would emphasize that point on multiple occasions.) It was amazing he survived this long with how often he threw himself in danger to try and protect the king, but Arthur couldn’t be disappointed at his luck.

Still, and although he’d never admit, there was something oddly gratifying and warm in the pit of his stomach when he saw Merlin was standing at his side, unwavering and fierce.

And maybe if they lived a different life, Arthur could call him his best friend.

 

Out loud, at least.


End file.
